


Feliz San Valentín

by LukaGarces



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Revenge, Treason, cheated
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaGarces/pseuds/LukaGarces
Summary: Isaka Ryuuichiruo fue criado con todas las comodidades que un apellido y una buena fortuna pueden brindar. Años después ha aprendido a mantener su status frente a la sociedad sin importarle cómo conseguirlo.Un amor del pasado le demostrará que la vida da muchas vueltas y así como a veces se está arriba, hay momentos en que se cae.Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Shungiku Nakamura.
Relationships: Asahina Kaoru/Isaka Ryuuichirou, Kisa Shouta/Yukina Kou
Kudos: 1





	1. Pasado

"Te heriré por esto. Todavía no sé cómo, pero dame tiempo. Sabrás que la deuda estará paga"

Geoge R.R. Martin

Parado en la puerta de la casa que lo vio crecer, repasó cada uno de los momentos vividos con los Isaka. Aunque algunos eran buenos, otros le habían convertido en una persona incapaz de expresar sus emociones.

Recordó el día que el patriarca de la familia lo llevó después del accidente de sus padres, aún podía sentir sus manos en los hombros, mientras sostenía un morral con las suyas. Fue cuando vio descender a Ryuuichiro con el cabello sobre la cara y una sonrisa que iluminaba la estancia. Al llegar frente a él, sus redondos y bellos ojos azul rey mostraban una chispa de picardía que era complementado por los labios delgados y rosados. Le dio la bienvenida abrazándolo, su cuerpo se estremeció como jamás lo había hecho entre los brazos de nadie.

Desafortunadamente, también le hizo una amenaza velada que, a sus diez años, ante la visión de él como hijo de su benefactor, no entendió.

Desde ese momento su vida fue una serie de castigos propiciados por la madre de Ryu debido a sus constantes quejas. Esta situación solo cambiaba en el momento que Isaka-sama llegaba de sus viajes. Siempre con docilidad aceptó las migajas de cordialidad que le daba, solo para no provocarle un disgusto al hombre que tanto le cuidaba, por eso siempre ocultó la crueldad con que el ojiazul lo trataba. ¿Cómo alguien con una cara tan tierna podía ser tan malo?

A medida que esperaba alguna reacción dentro de la casa por la "despedida" que le dio a Isaka, recordó el día de San Valentín del año que cumplieron 17. Por desgracia ambos habían nacido la misma fecha, así que de alguna forma quiso asumir que las fabulosas fiestas también eran en su honor. La larga calada le trajo la imagen del castaño hablando por teléfono con alguno de sus amigos, al darle la cara se despidió para hacerle la propuesta que lo hizo por fin sentirse aceptado. ¡Maldita mentira!

—Deseo que este San Valentín sea el más feliz para ambos. Si consigues un dije que quiero, como recompensa te daré lo que me pidas.

Esa era su única oportunidad. Poder confesarle que se había enamorado de él. Que sus rechazos y constantes burlas lo que lograron fue enloquecerlo al punto de convertirlo en su perro fiel.

Trabajó todas las tardes durante un mes con tal de reunir el dinero para el dije con la esmeralda, que le había pedido. Al fin esa noche, Ryuuichiro rodeado de sus amigos, lo dejó entrar a su habitación. Kaoru le dio el pequeño cofre, los ojos azules brillaron de la dicha. Dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo citó en el desván a las diez.

Subió nervioso, el chico le había prometido la mejor noche de su vida... para él significaba que pronto podría ser su novio, su amante.

El reloj continuó su marcha hasta casi las once, cuando oyó las risas de una pareja, se escondió detrás de los viejos muebles y algunas de las cajas.

Isaka sabía que él estaba ahí, se desvistió con gran sensualidad frente al lugar donde se escondía. Pudo ver la camisa cayendo frente a sus ojos, su desnudez era recorrida por los labios de uno de los chicos que siempre lo acompañaban. Pronto los dos quedaron tendidos en el piso iluminados por las luces nocturnas. El cuerpo del castaño se movía debajo del de su acompañante gimiendo de placer. Todavía la imagen permanecía intacta en su memoria después de tantos años.

La noche concluyó como debía. El muchacho recibió un beso apasionado de Ryuuichiro y bajó las escaleras terminando de vestirse. Cuando estuvieron solos, salió de su escondite para darle la cara al ojiazul. El gesto en su rostro le mostró el desprecio que sentía por él. Tirándole la cajita que horas antes le había dado, habló:

—Espero hayas disfrutado el espectáculo, porque eso es lo único que tendrás de mí. Recuerda soy alguien para ver y no tocar, y menos por un huérfano arrimado. ¡Das lástima!

Esa noche Asahina lloró como un crío, durmió en el desván abrazado a una fotografía de su madre. Cuando descendió al comedor su niñez se había ido, sus ojos mostraban la frialdad que hasta ahora los caracterizaban, únicamente el ama de llaves se dio cuenta del cambio. En su mente solo había una idea fija, y se la propuso como meta.

Ahora, en otro día de San Valentín, a sus 22 años, pudo recordar lo sucedido con una sonrisa. Apagó el cigarrillo contra la arena gris de la carretera, definitivamente dejaría de fumar, haciendo algo de fuerza, comenzó a caminar con la moto sin encenderla. De su pasado solo se llevaba aquello con lo que había llegado: el morral que su madre le regaló antes de morir.

Quizás muy en su interior esperaba ver a Ryuuichiro salir en su búsqueda, tal vez deseaba que lo golpeara por su cruel juego, pero por lo visto el orgullo de Isaka había sido más fuerte que someterse a la humillación de enfrentarlo otra vez. Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, encendió el vehículo. Para él ese era el final de su supuesta "vida familiar".

No paró hasta llegar a Sagamihara, buscó un hotel económico para descansar y continuar hacia cualquier parte de Japón, pero lejos de Tokio. Antes de acostarse decidió bañarse. Fue solo cuando el agua cayó en su espalda que se percató de los arañazos que Isaka le había hecho. Salió de la ducha, se secó el cabello recostándose semidesnudo, y con una sonrisa se fue quedando dormido recordando su despedida de la casona.

Mientras Asahina descansaba, Ryuuichiro daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se lo tenía bien merecido por todos los desplantes que le había hecho desde que entró en la casa; sin embargo, atreverse a usarlo de esa manera, para él era su peor castigo. Trato de pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese fatídico 14 de febrero. Definitivamente nunca lo olvidaría. ¿Por qué Kaoru tuvo que someterlo de esa forma para él reconocer que lo amaba locamente?

El ojiazul cerró los ojos repasando cada uno de los momentos vividos. La mesa con la comida especial hecha para su despedida, ¡al fin se iba del país! Era lo único en que pensaba desde que se graduó: Poder viajar a Londres, volver a ver a Akihiko y disfrutar de su libertad sin tapujos.

Pasaron a la sala, en ella Kaoru leía un libro. Todos quedaron en silencio. Se levantó estirándose como un gato. De aquel mozalbete del que hacía unos años se burló, no quedaba mucho. El cabello castaño largo suelto en los hombros, fue alborotado con la mano como quien le ha caído algo en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos mirándolo, mientras sonreía.

¡Dios!, de solo recordarlo volvía a sentirse ansioso, realmente estaba enamorado de ese chico. Todo lo que quería lo había obtenido, y ahora lo quería a él. Cuando el huérfano se acercó, trató de evadirlo; sin embargo, Asahina lo abrazó con fuerza, evitando que lo rechazara, luego le tomó del mentón levantando su cara hacia sus ojos marrones. En su cabeza estaba la sensación del beso en la comisura de sus labios, y el susurro de un "buena suerte".

La reunión continuó alegremente, las risas y la música sonaron hasta la madrugada. Un poco mareado por el vino, Isaka recordó haberse despedido de sus padres para dirigirse a su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta respiró aliviado, sin encender la luz comenzó a desvestirse.

El ruido del encendedor le hizo percatarse de que no estaba solo. Vio a la figura alzarse con calma, fue cuando reconoció al castaño. El hombre se acercó, para desabrocharle los botones que hacían falta de la camisa y deslizarla por sus brazos mientras lo acariciaba.

—¿Listo para marcharte cariño? —sus palabras evidentemente eran una burla. Con las manos sobre sus hombros, le rozaba suavemente con los pulgares la piel de estos. Por más que quería responderle, no podía modular palabra. Consciente del pánico en que se hallaba su "amigo", se aproximó a su rostro para murmurarle con voz ronca— estas más hermoso que la noche que me invitaste al desván.

Realmente se sintió en peligro, sus ojos se abrieron, pudo dar un paso hacia atrás quedando atrapado por el brazo de Kaoru. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero lo único que logró fue facilitarle al hombre la oportunidad para besarlo. Por más que quiso reprimir la sensación producida, su cuerpo fue completamente sincero, y los gemidos no tardaron en salir.

Minutos después su boca no fue suficiente, tendido como se encontraba en la cama, los labios del castaño recorrían su cuello y hombros. Asahina lamió con delicadeza los pezones erectos, las manos del ojiazul tomaron su cabello apretándolo con fuerza, lo que correspondió con un mordisco a la piel que inmediatamente enrojeció.

Mientras en la cabeza de Kauro, los sonidos de la respiración jadeante de Ryuuichiro estaban excitándolo más de lo que creía, era sobrehumano tenerse que recordar que era una forma de pago por sus desprecios, así que no podía dejarse llevar por el deseo.

El joven Isaka se arqueó al sentir que uno de los dedos del castaño había comenzado a prepararlo. Estaba más húmedo de lo que creía, su cadera comenzó a moverse llevando el ritmo que le imponía. Rápidamente fueron introducidos el segundo y tercero, desde que lo recostó se dedicó a disfrutar el placer que le proporcionaba. Besándolo con lujuria, sus manos fueron tomadas evitando que pudiera desvestirlo. Solo entonces, Asahina le obligó a mirarlo:

—¿Me deseas? —Isaka asintió. Deslizó el dedo llegando a su punto dulce sacándole un fuerte gemido— ¿Me quieres dentro tuyo? —su respuesta otra vez fue afirmativa. Kauro sonrió—. El problema pequeño imbécil, es que a este "huérfano arrimado", no le provocas el más mínimo deseo.

Soltándolo se levantó. Era cierto, durante todas sus caricias nunca sintió la mínima perturbación en su cuerpo. Retomando un poco de su cordura, Ryuuichiro lo vio parado en la puerta encendiendo un cigarrillo, antes de salir le señaló la mesa de noche. Al lado de la lámpara había un cofre con una tarjeta, cogiéndolo lo abrió.

Era el dije con la esmeralda que le había dado en un día como este. Lanzó el cofre a la puerta mientras lloraba sobre su almohada. Bien merecida se tenía la frase del papel:

"Eres perfecto para el trabajo. Toma esto como tu pago".

Feliz San Valentín.


	2. Diez años

En una de las puertas de aquel barrio de mala muerte el castaño se encontraba esperando por quien sería su acompañante esa noche. El sonido hueco de los pasos en la escalera le sacaron una leve sonrisa, era su distracción y bien que el otro lo sabía; sin embargo, como cada vez que lo necesitaba, le aceptaba sin quejas, solo le brindaba aquello que de alguna manera le satisfacía.

No obstante, esa noche fue diferente. No quería sexo, las palabras de Kaeguru le rondaban en la mente haciéndole recapacitar de la vida que le daba al joven frente a él. ¿Cuántas veces el chico se había sacrificado por un amor que él no era capaz de ofrecerle?

Una vez dentro, el pelinegro de ojos cafés le llevó hacia la cama, no había necesidad de juegos, no cuando él sabía que esto era solo una relación para calmar un poco la soledad que ambos sentían. 

Kaoru lo detuvo cuando iba a soltar su bata. El kimono que cubría el cuerpo que tantas veces le había brindado calor y esperanza no merecía ser profanado. No así y no de nuevo.

—Hoy quiero hablar, quiero proponerte algo.

El chico sonrió, sin perder su sensualidad pasó a servir un poco de sake y entregárselo a su invitado, mientras con sumisión se sentaba a ante él. La mano del ojimarrón se deslizó por la blanca mejilla, ¿cuántos años realmente tendría?, se preguntó Kaoru llevando los dedos a la suave boca que se abrió para lentamente succionarlos.

—Deja todo esto y ven conmigo, te prometo que las cosas cambiaran para los dos —la acción se detuvo por completo. Kisa mejor que nadie sabía quién era el hombre frente a él, y no tenía ninguna intención de sacrificar su libertad.

—Declinare tu ofrecimiento —dijo para ir a servirse una copa que bebió de un solo trago—, no soy un remplazo de una ilusión perdida, no te amo, y no quiero ilusionarme con las migajas de un sentimiento que nunca existirá.

Kaoru supo que no era el momento para continuar la conversación, pero tampoco quería marcharse allí disgustado con el pelinegro. Ante su silencio, Kisa prefirió decir las palabras que el castaño nunca pronunciaría. Era consciente que, como todas sus relaciones, esta no iba a durar para siempre. Se sentía agradecido porque al menos, Asahina le había demostrado algo más de piedad que sus demás acompañantes.

—Te pido que no vuelvas, sabes que lo mío es de una noche y ya contigo he pasado demasiado tiempo —aferrado a la botella, apretó los dientes y buscó como echarlo—, ¿sabes? La verdad es que me estaba aburriendo, así que al menos me diste una excusa para no seguir sosteniendo esto por lástima.

Asahina se aproximó para abrazarlo. El pequeño cuerpo encajaba en el suyo a la perfección. Era frágil, tanto que en ocasiones pensó que no resistiría las embestidas que enloquecido le daba queriendo olvidar a quien le hizo tanto daño. 

El suave olor a jabón y gardenias le comenzó a excitar, la indiferencia del joven y la resistencia que mostraba a su agarre, le demostró que, por lo menos esa noche, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil. Metiendo su mano por debajo de la bata de seda que le cubría, empezó a masajear con lentitud su muslo. 

Kisa soltó el licor, para tratar de apartar a quien indiscretamente apretaba ahora su virilidad. El aliento en su oído y los suaves besos que descendían por su cuello derrumbaron rápidamente su barrera, Kaoru era intoxicante para sus sentidos, se mostraba libre de cualquier remordimiento y le llevaba al límite de su cordura cada vez que le tomaba.

Sin esperar más, el castaño le recostó sobre el bar para introducir su falo sin siquiera tratar de prepararlo. El quejido de dolor emitido por Shouta fue la muestra de que lo tendría pronto a su merced. Agarrandolo del cuello apretó con la intención de que suplicara piedad, empero, sólo logró que el ojimarrón le apretará entre sus nalgas evitando que siguiera moviéndose.

—¿Quieres partirmelo o qué? —le murmuró al oído alivianando la estrangulación, pero Kisa no tenía intención de ceder en su juego. Kaoru sintió como poco a poco era aflojado el esfínter que le retenía, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el movimiento que su amante le tenía reservado.

Ahora tendido en el suelo, Kisa le mostraba su espalda mientras le montaba con rapidez. Siempre era lo mismo, no importaba si era de esa forma o cuando lo tenía en cuatro en la cama, o contra la pared. El pelinegro se rehusaba a mostrarle su rostro en el momento de mayor éxtasis, pero esa vez no sería así. Quería llenarlo de nuevo, y desafortunadamente para el joven, en esta ocasión lo haría directamente dentro suyo, ya que en la euforia del instante, ninguno había recurrido a un preservativo.

Sin preverlo Shouta se vio volcado y recostado en el futón. Los ojos marrones fríos y sin expresión se veían diferentes, algo que le dio miedo.

—¡No!¡Suéltame! —los golpes en el pecho y la manera como se movía le hicieron entender a Asahina que eso no era parte del juego de rechazo con que iniciaron su encuentro sexual—. ¡No quiero!¡Vete!

Salió de inmediato de Kisa para abrazarlo en la medida que trataba de calmarlo, las grande manos recorrieron el negro cabello y de pronto su pecho sintió la humedad propia de las lágrimas. Kaoru comprendió que no era el único roto dentro de esa habitación, por eso aunque su amante no lo quisiera, él no iba a dejarlo.

El llanto por más que Shouta deseará detenerlo parecía que no querer dejar de salir, cada recuerdo de lo que fue su vida hasta ese instante le cercenaba las ganas de seguir. Tantos años huyendo de una realidad que siempre había permanecido dentro de él. Algún día sería capaz de reconocerle a Kaoru que él era un asesino. Los rostros de ambos hermanos se confunden sin dar claridad ni descanso a su alma... tal vez la idea que no le abandonaba desde hacía unos días era la salida a su sufrimiento.

—No me mires...por favor.

—Ven conmigo —alejándose lo suficiente para ver su rostro, Asahina le sonrió para demostrarle que era sincero—, juntos podremos superarlo... lo que sea.

Kisa volvió a abrazarlo, quizás tenía razón. Kaoru era diferente, y él se merecía una mejor vida, una oportunidad.

—Esta bien, acepto.


	3. Consecuencias

Ryuuichirou miró al hombre que cerraba una de las puertas del lujoso automóvil, sin entender por qué el conductor del suyo se bajaba para recoger algo.

Fue solo una cuestión de segundos, pero pudo reconocerlo fácilmente. Los ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos haciéndole desviar el rostro. Aún después de tantos años recordaba con dolor esa noche. Nadie en todo ese tiempo había logrado quitarle el mal sabor de boca, los besos que le subieron al cielo para luego dejarlo caer al infierno de buscar lo que nunca iba a tener.

Pensó en su vida desde aquel día, ninguna relación estable, y un próximo matrimonio que debía cumplir por obligación. Tanto Matsuko como él sabían de la necesidad de unir las empresas para convertirse en la Importadora más grande de Japón; sin embargo, ella tenía como amante a uno de sus asistentes, además, conocía de sus preferencias sexuales, así que al igual que dos buenos negociantes se reunieron para fijar las condiciones de la alianza.

El celular en sus manos sonó para mostrar el nombre de su padre, no podía evadirlo por más tiempo, empero tampoco contestaba porque seguía sin saber del paradero de Hasegawa. El hombre simplemente desapareció tras el último envío de la mercancía de quien iba a ver en ese instante. Tomó la llamada respondiendo con monosílabos, escuchó con atención las recomendaciones y al final, se comprometió a solucionar la situación.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se alistó para descender tan pronto como el conductor le abriera la puerta; al salir, los brazos de un elegante pelinegro lo rodearon.

—¡Isaka! mi querido socio.

El saludo fue tan hipócrita que Ryuichiro solo pudo devolver una sonrisa a Eiba Hirabashi, el hombre que cubrió sus deudas con la Empresa de Alimentos al cometer el error de no asegurar la remesa. Desde ese momento la Importadora sirvió de intermediaria para traer y llevar los "paquetes" que el Grupo Hirabashi transportaba a diversas partes del mundo.

La charla afable duró hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas que daba hacia la bodega donde normalmente guardaban la mercancía. Eiba le invitó a entrar de primeras, su impulsó fue devolverse, siendo de inmediato sostenido por uno de los guardaespaldas del mafioso. Quiso no mirar la escena, pero su cara fue retenida y obligada a ver como en el suelo se hallaba lo que a duras penas se reconocía como su empleado Kisho Hasegawa.

—Es de esas imágenes que deseo no olvides jamás mi bello Ryu —dijo Eiba mientras se agachaba al lado del cuerpo torturado. Sacando un arma hizo lo más humano, matarlo rápido con un disparo en el entrecejo.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Isaka, se lo advirtió en más de una ocasión, pero le repetía que nunca se darían cuenta. Tanto se lo dijo que comenzó a creérselo, y a resguardar el hurto continuado de cada uno de los paquetes que Hirabashi enviaba.

Al sentirse libre del guardaespaldas de Eiba, Ryu salió en busca de algo donde pusiese vomitar sin problema, cuando terminó, el pelinegro le pasó un pañuelo para indicarle que su reunión no había acabado. Con calma se encaminaron a una pequeña habitación que fungía, por lo visto, como oficina, para enterarse de algo peor que ver morir a Kisho.

—Este el monto de la deuda, como podrás notar es el préstamo que mi socio y yo te hicimos, más la suma que el difunto y tú me ro... ¡ay! se oye tan feo y más en hombres de negocios como nosotros.

—Es-esto es demasiado, jamás tendré esa suma.

Eiba negó con la cabeza, los ojos azules del castaño momentáneamente se distrajeron con las negras pupilas del hombre ante sí. Podría decir que en otras condiciones no hubiese dudado en coquetearle, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad.

—Claro que la tienes —una carpeta fue abierta y le señaló lo que debía hacer—, si firmas Isaka-sama no sabrá que su hijo es un ladrón y que asesinó a su amante.

—Eso es mentira, y olvídate que voy a ceder mi empresa, es el trabajo de toda una vida de mi padre.

El ojinegro sonrió complacido, definitivamente su socio conocía a ese hombre mejor que él. Se lo había dicho, Ryuichiro jamás firmaría ese papel, incluso si tuviese que aceptar ir a la cárcel. Así que solicitó al tipo que llevó a Isaka hasta ahí, lo que le entregó Asahina.

—Bien, todavía hay una manera de que nos pagues—. El ojiazul recibió un sobre que de inmediato quiso abrir; no obstante, la orden de Eiba fue que no lo podía hacer sino hasta llegar a su casa.

Guardándolo en el bolsillo interno de su sobretodo, escuchó como Hirabashi se despedía para cerrar la puerta de la oficina y dejarlo en total oscuridad.

Durante mucho tiempo Isaka golpeó la puerta, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se rindió. Una última patada.

El velador escuchó los golpes provenientes de la abandonada oficina del antiguo gerente de la bodega, con cuidado abrió la habitación para encontrarse a un hombre que respiraba con dificultad, Isaka era claustrofóbico y su miedo se disparó al verse abandonado en ese lugar.

Como pudo el individuo le ayudó a salir para que respirara algo de aire fresco, la fría noche le dio la bienvenida recordándole que aún seguía vivo. Más tranquilo se volteó para agradecer al hombre, no pudo evitar tensionarse por el aspecto de quien le brindaba una lata de café.

A pesar de verse relativamente joven, la renguera al igual que el parche que cubría una parte de su rostro lo hacía lucir bastante intimidante, quitándose el gorro que cubría su cabeza, la mata de cabello castaño le dio un aire más afable. Deteniéndose en las facciones, Ryu identificó al idol del pasado.

—¿Eres el Príncipe?

—Eso fue hace mucho, y es raro que con todo lo que he cambiado alguien me reconozca —. Era cierto, pero Isaka gozaba de una memoria envidiable y más para las caras—, es mejor que te quedes en mi casa hasta que amanezca, ningún taxi vendrá a recogerte por lo peligroso de la zona.

—¿Y a ti no te da miedo?

El joven sonrió, hacía mucho que sus miedos convivían con él. Desde el día que su amor imposible le cerró una puerta de metal en su cara, el único peligro del que escapaba era de su hermano Aniki. Era extraño como la pregunta del tipo que bebía café de la lata que acababa de darle, le había hecho recordar lo que quería dejar atrás para siempre.

Esquivando la respuesta le pidió que marcharán, a medianoche el frio proveniente del mar era demasiado, y el dolor en su pierna insoportable. Ryu asintió siguiéndole. A salvo dentro de la pequeña residencia, el ojiazul se sentó procurando mantenerse despierto, desafortunadamente los eventos de la noche cobraron el precio haciéndolo caer rápidamente dormido.

Yukina lo arropó con una sábana acomodándolo bien en el sofá, por su parte entró al cuarto para cambiarse y descansar. Cerró los ojos recordando lo que comenzó a sus dieciséis años.

A su mente llegó la habitación de Aniki llena de los afiches de un pianista que parecía no pasar de los trece años. Fueron tardes enteras escuchando a su hermano hablar de ese hombre, de lo bien que sabía su boca y de cómo su cuerpo temblaba con las caricias que le daba. El día que tuvo su primera experiencia sexual, la mujer se parecía tanto a Kisa Shouta que inconscientemente buscó aquello que tanto le intrigaba.

En la escuela de artes fue descubierto por un empresario y pronto lanzado como un idol; los contratos, las giras y la fama, lo llevaron a conocer a quien Aniki le había enseñado a amar y desear en silencio.

Giró en la cama para quedar de medio lado observando a través de la puerta entreabierta a su huésped. Se levantó para sacar lo único que le permitía dormir tranquilo, se sirvió un vaso lleno y bebió el licor con ansia. Recostándose de nuevo, el esquivo descanso llegó a su cuerpo haciéndole soñar —de nuevo— con quien creía nunca volvería a ver.


	4. El Pianista

Kisa ingresó a su nueva habitación, cerró la puerta y optó por tomar una ducha antes de recostarse.

Era una vida diferente, había aceptado la propuesta de Asahina sin tener claro a que debía someterse. No quería ilusionarse, el dueño de casa a pesar de ser conocido como uno de los más sanguinarios representantes de los clanes de la mafia japonesa, él sabía que nunca actuaba más allá de los límites.

Los recuerdos de las conversaciones sostenidas después de los momentos de sexo, o en la mesa mientras compartían una cena o un desayuno, le habían hecho conocerlo más allá del campo de "amante ocasional". El hombre era el resultado de buenas y malas decisiones, igual que él y cualquier otro humano.

El pelinegro salió de la tina y se secó consintiéndose un poco con los aceites que fueron dejados a su disposición, al salir encontró un armario lleno de ropa, no solo de su talla, sino también de su gusto.

—Te tengo una sorpresa adicional —la voz de Kaoru a su espalda le hizo sonreír. Girando le pidió que terminara de vestirlo. De vez en cuando dejarse mimar no estaba mal. Dándole gusto, el de ojos marrón le abotonó la camisa y le tomó de la mano para dirigirlo a su siguiente regalo—. ¿Te gusta?

Kisa tuvo un deja vú, aunque no era el mismo piano que Kou o Aniki le dieron cuando estuvo prisionero ese mes, si era un bello instrumento que de inmediato hizo que sus dedos picaran.

—Espero que algún día me tengas la suficiente confianza para contar tu historia, por ahora deseo escucharte.

Shouta se sentó frente al teclado acariciándolo, eran años de no sentir el frío marfil. El sonido emitido por la primera nota, hizo vibrar algo en su interior, fue una emoción deliciosa y embriagante. Se dejó invadir por el placer e interpretó la melodía que compuso para él y su soledad.

El sentimiento era demasiado asfixiante para no transmitirlo ...

Flashback

Aniki reconoció el terror en la mirada de Kisa, nunca pensó que después de tanto tiempo, esa frase podría ponerlo en evidencia.

El golpe en su ingle y la intención de correr para salvarse, hicieron hervir la rabia en el castaño que le sujetó del cabello haciéndole caer.

—Eres demasiado inteligente para saber que esto tendrá una consecuencia —Shouta quedó cubierto por el cuerpo de su captor. La mano de Aniki cogió su cara besándolo suavemente—. Llevamos un año juntos, ¿por qué ahora me temes?

En el corazón del editor se instaló el dolor causado por la culpa de haber cometido el error de atacar a quien nunca le hizo nada. En su cabeza se repetía la escena en el baño cuando el hombre con quien llevaba un año viviendo, lo violaba. Cómo no darse cuenta si la voz, las caricias eran tan diferentes a las del chico que, a pesar de ser tan igual, siempre le dejaba la duda de estar con dos personas.

—Eres tan fácil de leer mi bello pianista...—el susurro en su oído le sacó un leve gemido, uno de sus puntos débiles, y bien que lo sabía Aniki—, al menos me libraste de asesinar a mi propio hermano.

Las lágrimas cayeron en silencio, era un homicida, había matado a un inocente. Recordó los gritos detrás de la puerta ese día que lo sacaron del encierro del que fue víctima en el apartamento de "El Príncipe Yukina Kou".

Decir que se quebró por dentro era poco para lo que sentía, su cuerpo fue recogido como el de una marioneta y colocado sobre la cama. Escuchó con claridad la historia que no conocía, aquella que era la versión del otro lado de su tragedia.

Yukina Aniki era el mayor de dos hermanos, siempre fue el mejor en todo, quien debía seguir con la tradición familiar, quien ya tenía la novia elegida y perfecta igual que él. Pero todo cambio el día que lo conoció en un concierto, nada se comparaba a la tranquilidad y la pasión que transmitía con las notas que salían del instrumento que acariciaba. 

Se obsesionó con él, porque para Aniki, Kisa significaba la perfección y por eso estaba hecho para pertenecerle. El saber que era homosexual fue la confirmación de que podía tenerlo sin arrepentimientos. Su hermano menor fue el confidente de sus dudas, de sus anhelos y la via más directa a su amor. Por eso fue fácil convencer a Matsumoto, y posteriormente al mismo Kou.

El parecido era tanto entre los dos hermanos que fue fácil pasar sin ser reconocidos, lástima que el juego se salió de las manos cuando el menor reconoció que también estaba enamorado del pianista.

—¿Qué tienes amor mío para enloquecerlos a todos? —Kisa negó con la cabeza, él nunca se consideró atractivo, así que no entendía como Aniki aseguraba semejante tontería—, mi hermano ese día repitió lo que le obligue a decir, con tal de no acabar con su carrera, pero nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos.

El pelinegro arqueó la espalda al sentir que su hasta ahora "amigo con derechos" lo preparaba, ¿qué más daba?, era cierto que llevaban un año compartiendo casualmente cama, así que se dejó hacer, ¿hasta cuándo aguantaría ese karma?

Estiró la mano tomando el pesado cenicero que la empresa le dio como regalo de fin de año, «un fino detalle en cristal de murano», lo levantó cuando supo que Aniki estaba cerca del orgasmo... uno para aturdirlo, dos para romperlo, tres para matarlo...

Fin del flashback

Shouta cayó sobre el teclado sin fuerza, el llanto que hasta ahora había sido silencioso rompió en un desgarrador grito, uno que calmó el fuerte abrazo de Asahina quien recibió cada uno de los golpes en su pecho.

Siguió llorando hasta que las lágrimas parecían haberse secado, y ahí al lado del piano, el amanecer los sorprendió.

Ya no quedaba nada para Kisa, había tocado fondo. Entonces, tocaba volver a empezar. Los pedazos se habían reorganizado y la culpa ya no era suficiente para sobrevivir. Se sintió libre, liviano y con ganas de ser algo más que un deshecho humano. Kaoru lo besó en la frente y asintió al escucharlo.

El celular de Asahina sonó dentro de su bolsillo, haciendo que tomará un poco de distancia del pelinegro.

El rostro pacífico segundos atrás volvió a la adusta expresión, la voz de Eiba al otro lado del auricular demostró que, para él, Kisa era su amuleto de buena suerte.

—Kaoru: Felicidades, Ryu aceptó el trato.


	5. Contrato

Eiba sonrió como siempre que lo veía; sin embargo, no pudo menos que detenerse en el joven a su lado. Por un instante recordó al celador de las bodegas, pero de inmediato descartó la posibilidad.

El hombre al lado de Isaka lucía un traje negro corte militar y un parche de igual color con el logo de la importadora para la cual trabajaba. Realmente que Ryu había conseguido alguien que infundia respeto, pero en ese ambiente de poco o nada le iba a servir.

—La charla es privada.  
—Si él no está, el trato acaba aquí y ahora —Isaka se jugó una carta que podría poner su compañía en jaque pero que era, a su parecer, totalmente necesaria—, Prince es mi seguro de vida.  
—Así como el mío es Koneko.

La interrupción de Asahina fue suficiente para sus dos asociados.

Hirabashi les pidió pasar a la sala donde un joven pelinegro vestido con una bata de seda bordada con un dragón dorado los esperaba. Kisa observó a Ryuuichirou, no podía negar que tenía un aura imponente y a pesar de la edad, era bastante atractivo, sabía moverse y actuar con sutil sensualidad cuando lo requería, algo que a su querido amigo lo tenía embelesado.

El sentirse analizado causó molestia en Isaka, no tenía ni idea quién era el imbécil que los recibía, pero por la forma como miró a Asahina asumió que era su amante. Sin embargo, al verlo aproximarse con delicados movimiento y deslizar sus manos sobre él como una serpiente, se puso a dudar.

Sacudió su traje una vez terminada la pesquisa, volteando a ver a Yukina que exhaló con dificultad al sentir la mano del más bajo sobre sus genitales.

Shouta percibió como el cuerpo de hombre rapado se tensaba con su contacto, al ser mucho más alto que el, miró de reojo a Kaoru que con una leve mueca accedió al juego que habían propuesto.

Kou lo vió descender acariciando su torso, deslizando las pequeñas manos por su ingle y apretando con descaro sus testículos, para finalmente agacharse y tantear sus piernas. Al levantar el rostro Shouta sacó la punta de la lengua, pasándola por su dientes en un claro gesto de provocación.

Hirabashi tosió para romper el ambiente creado por lo erótico de la acción. Algún día Hasegaru le había comentado del amante ocasional de su amigo y socio, pero nunca creyó que de verdad podía ser tan particular.

—¡Limpios¡ —dijo Shouta para sentarse sobre el regazo de Asahina y abrazarlo ante la mirada fría de Ryu.  
—Nueve días con sus noches y la deuda quedará saldada —exclamó Isaka procurando volver al campo de la negociación—, y saldrán de mi empresa.  
—Esa parte no estaba en el contrato querido Ryu.

Eiba sabía que la petición era lógica, pero no iban a perder la fachada que les había permitido un tráfico y lavado de activos tan eficiente. Por su parte, Kaoru reconoció el espíritu de negocios de Danna-sama; nunca creyó que Isaka pudiese mostrarse como un verdadero empresario y eso le dio el aliciente para dejar abierta la posibilidad de concluir el contrato con la importadora.

—Demuéstrame tu valía y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.  
—Para tenerme en tu cama no tenías que montar todo este teatro —respondió con sarcasmo Ryu.

La carcajada liberada por Asahina fue desconcertante para el ojiazul que lo vió besar con ternura al chico en sus piernas y erguirse rumbo a él.

Al estar tan cerca y ser más alto, Isaka levantó la cara para enfrentar los ojos de quien, al igual que hacía diez años, lo miraba con frialdad y repudio.

—Creo que no has entendido el trato Ryu —murmuró Asahina, que señaló hacía donde estaba Kisa—, Koneko es mi amante y me castraría de saber que comparto cama con alguien más...

La confirmación de su primera impresión golpeó a Isaka, que apartó el rostro para no lucir patético. Definitivamente en su afán de volver a verlo, no le dio el sentido correcto a lo que aceptó.

Al retroceder, Asahina lo rodeó con su brazo por la cintura apretando contra si. El cálido aliento del castaño en su cuello, causó un escalofrío en Ryu quien liberó un tímido gemido.

—Hace tiempo te lo dije "eres perfecto para el trabajo" —y al igual que esa noche, una vez lo tuvo vulnerable, le soltó para hacer pública la sentencia—, por eso Ryuuichirou, te explicó cómo es el contrato.

Ni siquiera Hirabashi comprendía la actitud de su amigo, empero estaba visto que lo primordial era romper el espíritu del heredero de los Isaka.

—Nueve hurtos, nueve hombres. Al cobrar por adelantado con lo que extrajo Hasegawa, tu no recibirás sino hospedaje y comida. El chico que te acompaña se hará cargo de protegerte en caso de que alguno se exceda, pero en tu calidad de escort sexual, tendrás que satisfacer sus expectativas.

Asahina no habló más, dando por terminado el encuentro les pidió retirarse.  
Al estar solo con Kisa, cayó al suelo derrotado.

Las cálidas manos de Shouta le brindaron el calor reconfortante que necesitaba. Solo Dios sabía que seguía amandolo, que Ryuuichirou estaba en su sangre como un eterno veneno que con los años solo había concentrado su poder.

Eiba cerró la puerta con cuidado al ver lo sucedido con Kaoru. Era bueno actuando, sólo quedaba saber hasta dónde soportaría el engaño que él tramó.

Con el mismo gesto alegre pasó a comentar lo que implicaba estar en el hotel, los horarios de comida y de libertad que tendría Isaka.  
Llegaron a la alcoba que compartirían, una suite de dos plazas con un sala y dos baños independientes.

El equipaje junto con las demás indicaciones las encontrarían dentro. No sin antes desearle suerte, Eiba se despidió hasta el día siguiente.

Yukina examinó el lugar mientras Isaka despotricaba del castaño que lo tenía atrapado.

Sentándose con un vaso de whisky en la mano, Ryuuichirou decidió no pensar más, al fin y al cabo la culpa era suya.

—¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?  
—El día que el hijo de perra me demostró que podía ser un miserable.

No esperaba esa respuesta pero era propia de su actual jefe. Cogió el vaso y terminó el trago, para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Mirando a Isaka, le ordenó ir a descansar. Al verlo desaparecer en su habitación, recapacitó en lo curiosa que era la vida.  
Revisó el bar y metió las botellas en una bolsa negra que dejó fuera de la suite, ya no necesitaba el licor, porque curiosamente su medicina se encontraba junto a él.

—Te encontré Kisa Shouta.


	6. Día 1: El Voyerista

Isaka se vistió con el elegante esmoquin de lana fría que le fue enviado para su primera sesión en el hotel de Asahina.

La chaqueta de abotonadura sencilla con aberturas laterales, ajustó perfecta sobre la camisa de seda. Deslizó las manos dentro de los bolsillos ribeteados para luego pasar a acomodar las solapas clásicas de tejido plisado.

Se miró al espejo tratando de evitar pensar en lo que debía hacer; optó por no pensar mucho, nueve días que olvidaría tan pronto saliera de su vida Hirabashi y Kaoru. La pregunta en su cabeza fue clara ¿por qué había regresado después de tantos años? No, lo correcto era ¿para qué?

La voz de Yukina avisándole que ya era hora, fue suficiente para retomar el papel que durante años había desempeñado. Con una sonrisa falsa que rápidamente fue descubierta por Prince, sintió como el muchacho le abrazaba dándole fuerza. Dicen que todos tienen un ángel, e Isaka consideró que ese idol venido a menos, era quien le correspondía a él como soporte en la locura que su codicia y desatino le hizo cometer.

La respuesta a su cuestionamiento llegó en los brazos de su guardaespaldas, toda deuda se paga, y cada una de las infamias que pudo cometer le serían cobradas humillándolo, para su infortunio el juez y verdugo en su condena, era la única persona que, de verdad, hacía muchos años, le declaró un amor sincero.

Caminó junto a Kou ingresando a una habitación donde el otrora castaño estaría vigilando. Todo se supervisaría desde lo que parecía una oficina, un espacio confortable donde había unas sillas grandes, un piso de madera pulida, con dos o tres pinturas y una biblioteca bien nutrida. Por último, se hallaba una consola de video, varias pantallas que mostraban desde diversos ángulos, las habitaciones donde una que otra pareja disfrutaban de su amor.

Un hombre que se presentó como el encargado de seguridad de las Empresas de Asahina, les dio la bienvenida. Al lado este, con un hermoso abanico encontraba Koneko.

Yukina sonrió con ternura al verlo vestido con la chaqueta de un kimono japonés y un pantalón pescador negro, tenía una camiseta blanca en juego con unos tenis de marca. Kisa notó la mirada y por educación respondió el gesto, el chico a quien Isaka presentó como Prince era hermoso a pesar de la cojera y el parche que escondía una parte de su cara. La familiaridad con que le sonrió le hizo verlo más al detalle, ocultó su rubor detrás del abanico. Era imposible, pero podría jurar que era Kou, el inocente que sacrificó años atrás por escapar de su encierro.

Retomando su aplomo, el que ahora se apodaba Koneko, habló directamente a Isaka en un perfecto inglés, ordenándole pasar a su lugar de trabajo.

—Como puedes darte cuenta este es el cuarto de vigilancia —Hasegaru le señaló una pantalla en particular—, desde este supervisarás que no le suceda nada a tu jefe o ¿amante?

De inmediato el del parche negó con la cabeza asegurando que solo era su guardaespaldas, el hombre se había fijado en la manera como observó a Kisa, y solo quería comprobar su hipótesis. Por algo era el encargado de la seguridad de su amigo Asahina, el chico a su lado conocía al pelinegro, así que para divertirse vería cuál era el pasado que ese par compartía.

Regresando a los monitores, vieron como Shouta avanzó con Ryu hasta la alcoba donde le explicaba el acto que debía realizar una vez escuchase la música. El hombre a quien atendería gozaba del placer de observar, así que esa era su labor. Si el cliente llegaba al clímax, podría darse por satisfecho, y sería uno menos en la lista.

Isaka ingresó a lo que parecía un segundo corredor procurando mantener la calma, cuando supo el nombre de a quién debía complacer, su cara se transformó por completo. Era uno de los amigos de su padre, lo conocía desde hacía años, y saber que en cualquier momento podía descubrir porque estaba allí le daba más miedo que el tener que hacer el espectáculo.

Las palabras del amante de Asahina no le producían total confianza, pero eran la única esperanza: «Acuerdo de Confidencialidad. Él no habla, nosotros tampoco».

Sumi ingresó a la habitación para sentarse detrás del mamparo aparentemente sólido, podría al fin tener al chico que vio crecer y que despertó su deseo de poseerlo. Años de perseguirlo en silencio, de aprender sus gustos, de enviarle regalo costosos de manera anónima, y en especial, de cubrir los negocios que tenía con Hirabashi.

Ryuuichirou entró simulando el cansancio propio de los días donde asistía a las reuniones de la importadora. Caminó hacia el fondo de la alcoba donde un hermoso espejo de cristal de roca se encontraba empotrado, podía jurar que no lo había visto cuando entró con Koneko. Acarició el marco y detalló las figuras allí grabadas.

En la medida que lo hacía comenzó a desenredar el nudo de su corbata para posteriormente deslizarla por su cuello y botarla sin ningún reparo en el suelo.

Analizó el lugar y se extrañó de que no hubiese nada diferente, a lo mejor el deseo de Ryouichi Sumi de verlo era a través de alguna grabación que en este instante Yukina y el tal Hasegaru estarían realizando.

Con picardía pensó en que un poco de Fan Service no estaba mal, así que paso subirle el volumen al equipo y disfrutar de su momento de fama. Con movimientos nada practicados, dejó caer lentamente el saco por sus brazos, mientras se sacaba los zapatos tarareando la melodía. Se volteó hacia el espejo, desabrochando con elegancia los botones de la camisa, al estar con ella abierta, revisó con desidia su pecho, para pasar su mano desde su esternón hasta el borde del pantalón donde la filtró comprobando que estaba ya algo duro.

Aprovechó a quitarse los pantalones observando el bóxer negro que llevaba y la manera en que su miembro estaba levantado. Pasivo por excelencia, decidió buscan entre los cajones algo que le satisficiera, era imposible que en un lugar donde se vendía sexo no se encontrara ni un vibrador. Abrió el closet para encontrarse con varios trajes, una maleta e incluso un portátil simulando la atmósfera completa de un viaje de negocios. Así que se agachó y inspeccionó el equipaje. ¡Eureka! sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Ryouichi Sumi creyó que moriría cuando observó lo que el menor de los Isaka se disponía a realizar. Cada yen pagado por ese momento, era un minuto más de vida para su pobre corazón y el mayor gusto para su edad, después de eso podría morir tranquilo. Aunque sabía que nunca podría tenerlo, al menos podía contentarse con saber que guardaba un secreto íntimo del ojiazul.

Levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba, se acercó al falso espejo para mirar como en la cama un desnudo Ryu se autosatisfacía en una posición nada decorosa. El juguete que se introducía provocaba gemidos que finalizaron en un espasmo propio del orgasmo, uno que Sumi alcanzó al mismo tiempo que el motivo de su deseo, eyaculando en su mano.

Isaka se quedó quieto recuperando el aliento, desde el problema de Hasegawa inició, no había tenido sexo con nadie. En su cabeza el beso que Asahina le dio al Koneko le hizo abrir los ojos recordando que eso era un simple trabajo, por eso, concluida la actuación lo único que quedaba era levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

La función había acabado.


	7. Segundo invitado: Fetiche

Durante el viaje a la ciudad ninguno de los habló. La noche anterior después del debut de Isaka, las cosas parecían haber dado un giro y Asahina comenzó a barajar de otra manera las personas a las que el ojiazul había humillado o utilizado cruelmente.

El malhumor con que se levantó fue suficiente para que todos en la propiedad quisieran salir del lugar, una ventaja para Kisa, que simplemente tomó sus cosas y le avisó que iría a comprar algunos objetos que necesitaba. Lo que jamás pensó fue que su ataque de irrespeto fuera acompañado por el guardaespaldas de Ryu, y además con un encargo para su antiguo empresario Takano Masamune.

Al subir al auto, el ojimiel lo miró con coquetería, mientras él simplemente optó por ponerse las gafas oscuras y buscar en su celular los lugares que tendrían lo que deseaba.

Yukina sonrió de medio lado al ver como el pianista lo evadía; por lo menos comprobaba que no lo reconocía y eso le daba una ventaja. Eran tres años sin verse, los mismos en que el único que le había ayudado a sobrevivir fue Okada, su manager. Quien como si lo hubiese invocado aparecía en el móvil que poseía.

Colocándose el mano libre devolvió la llamada procurando hablar lo mínimo. Por el retrovisor observó a Shouta poner atención a la charla. Al colgar esperó alguna pregunta, al ver que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, fue el primero en modular lo que pareció una excusa para deshacerse del pelinegro.

—Koneko debo pasar por un encargo de Isaka, ¿dónde debo llevarte y recogerte?

—En USW Music —esto hizo bufar al rapado que giró para llegar al lugar solicitado, la reacción paso desapercibida para el ojimarrón—. Si te desvió de tu camino, dejame aquí, tomaré el metro.

Kou negó con la cabeza, al menos su imprudencia fue malentendida. Curiosamente la actual oficina de Okada quedaba a dos calles del lugar donde se dirigía su pasajero. Sumergido como estaba en sus deducciones, no escuchó la vibración del teléfono y solo cuando la voz dulce del pianista sonó, comprobó que no estaba tan lejos de su supuesto.

La reunión era con Takano Masamune, el mismo hombre que lo acusó de secuestro frente a los medios y que recibió como indemnización una buena tajada de su fortuna, al menos supo que ese dinero fue para el pianista.

Detuvo el automóvil para con una sonrisa despedir a quien escasamente le pidió volver alrededor de las cinco.

Sin esperar por la respuesta, Kisa cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su nuevo destino. La visita indicaba un regreso a la vida pública, una aclaración por su desaparición de tantos años. Al menos al haberse cambiado el nombre, el problema con Aniki quedó como un crimen pasional. Su queridísimo admirador por lo visto tenía cuentas pendientes con más de una amante, así que, al ser considerado el occiso cien por ciento heterosexual, fue eliminado como sospechoso.

Al ver a su antiguo manager, el saludo entre ambos fue un cálido abrazo, el cariño entre ellos siempre fue sincero y casi de hermanos. El tiempo pasó con rapidez mientras se ponían al tanto de lo que había sido su vida, cerca de las cinco, Shouta saco el sobre que Asahina había enviado al productor. Los ojos miel se deslizaron por la invitación respondiendo con una mueca de satisfacción, para Masamune ese día podía asegurar que la suerte le sonreía.

—Dile que estaré allí sin falta, esta deuda la cobrare con gusto.

Por su parte, una vez dejó a Kisa en la productora, Yukina continuó con su cometido, primero fue a la importadora presentándose como el secretario privado de Ryuuichirou, ingresó a la computadora para guardar los archivos indicados y luego con una reverencia se marchó hacia donde Okada.

Creyó que demoraría más en la oficina, así que estaría con su amigo hasta que tuviese que recoger a Shouta. Atravesó la recepción para pedir información sobre Okada, la mujer lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que la sonrisa que devolvió para agradecer por la ayuda brindada hizo que se ruborizara. Todavía mantenía el toque.

—Estoy buscando un cantante, quizás el estilo y el tono más grave te ayuden a pertenecer a un nuevo género —dijo Okada sardónicamente, al notar que la pinta de gánster le quedaba igual de bien que la antigua de príncipe.

—Ya no me interesa la vida pública —respondió Yukina sentado en el alféizar de la ventana que le permitía ver la calle. Con un suspiro observó a su amigo para contarle con nostalgia su descubrimiento—. Lo encontré. Ahora es el amante de Asahina Kaoru.

—Cada vez los elige peores —Kou asintió con la cabeza, era cierta la afirmación— ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar esa tontería? Casi te mata la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Yukina alzó los hombros, era cierto, pero la culpa había sido suya y de Aniki; tal vez ante las nuevas condiciones, tendría la oportunidad de enamorarlo por quien era, no por la ilusión que su difunto hermano le creo.

Cerró los ojos por lo que parecieron segundos, al abrirlos eran casi las cinco. Con verdadero agradecimiento se despidió. Era momento de buscar a Kisa, el actual Koneko.

Kisa se subió sin decir palabra, debían llegar lo antes posible al hotel. Al descender, Yukina o Prince como le decía Isaka, salió en busca de su jefe.

Isaka se miró al espejo, en esta ocasión la reunión sería de noche, en uno de los bares del hotel. Yukina le ayudó a colocarse el haori y entregarle el sensu que abrió con coquetería, como todo un príncipe, Kou hizo una reverencia y le solicitó aceptar su brazo para llevarlo hasta el lugar donde tendría su segundo encuentro.

Una vez en el salón Asahina bajó la copa que sostenía para embelesado seguir el suave contoneo de las caderas de Ryu.

Koneko entornó los ojos para dejarlo solo con la desgracia que su estúpido juego le traería, haciendo una señal con su abanico, un hombre de cabello negro y gafas, se aproximó al ojiazul para presentarse como su pareja. Con un suave ademán Isaka le permitió sentarse, no recordaba de dónde lo conocía, pero no dudaba que era su tipo, aunque lo más llamativo eran sus ojos gatunos detrás de los lentes que ocultaban que tan grandes eran las pestañas que los rodeaban.

La conversación y las risas se extendieron por aproximadamente una hora, al escuchar la melodía del piano las luces del lugar disminuyeron y el hombre aprovechó para pedir a Ryu que salieran. No alcanzaron a llegar a la habitación cuando ya estaba siendo atacado por el ojimiel, que en un suave forcejeo cubrió los ojos de quien era su host.

Tomado de la mano fue llevado a la cama para atar a Ryu con la ayuda de varias tiras de seda que encontró dispuestas de manera precisa en la cabecera y a los pies de esta.

La incómoda posición lo ubicaba en completa desventaja frente a lo que al cliente de esa noche le haría, por lo menos sabía que al estar en peligro, de inmediato Yukina entraría por él.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente en vez de aterrarlo le hizo comenzar a excitarse. Isaka fue poco a poco despojado de su ropa para quedar con el yukata abierta mostrando su pecho, sorprendentemente la hakama no fue retirada, así que existía la duda si lo haría después.

—¡Ahhh! —el gemido salió inconsciente cuando sintió el frío del hielo alrededor de sus pezones, el hombre repitió la acción hasta que poco a poco el cubo se derritió para permitirle tocar con los dedos, pellizcando con fuerza.

Esta vez el quejido fue seguido de un movimiento en el que Ryu se arqueó por el dolor y el placer, al ver que la sensación del témpano fue reemplazada por un líquido tibio que era vertido en dirección de su ombligo. La diferencia de temperaturas provocó que su cerebro explotara en una sensación de goce que pronto lo llevaría a un punto de descontrol.

Las manos de quien dijo llamarse Saga-san, se deslizaron despegando con delicadeza la costra endurecida y que no dudaba había provocado una marca roja sobre su piel.

—¡Abre la boca!

Por el tono utilizado, el temor regresó con fuerza. Ese tipo pensaba hacerle daño y su situación lo ponía en desventaja. No obstante, el sabor que llegó a sus papilas gustativas tan pronto cumplió la orden, provocó un jadeo que le obligó por instinto a buscar más del manjar que amaba. Las cerezas cubiertas de chocolate, previamente habían sido remojadas en sake, así que se dejó llevar al delicioso mundo del placer por la comida y de ser alimentado a saciedad.

Cuando percibió el peso sobre la cama que le preparaba para seguir con algo más fuerte, simplemente abrió aún más su boca, esperando lo inevitable. El líquido vertido en esta le dio a entender que la sesión había finalizado.

Un cliente más complacido.


	8. Partida doble: Claustrofilia

Koneko leyó los nombres de a quienes llevaría la invitación, se sorprendió de las enemistades que Isaka ganó durante los años. Ignoraba los demás en la lista, pero podría asegurar que el único que aparentemente guardaba algo de genuino interés por Ryu, era Sumi.

Avanzó hasta el garaje para encontrar a Prince frente al Mercedes Sport Sedan Clase A gris que por lo visto era para se usó y el del empleado de Isaka.  
Respondió el saludo con la cabeza y se acomodó en la parte trasera del auto. Por su parte Yukina sabía a dónde se dirigía, ya que Asahina para mantenerlo ocupado, le había pedido servir de chófer a su amante. Arrancó sin siquiera preguntar tomando rumbo a la pequeña importadora de arte Imagene S.A.  
Al llegar, bajó con Kisa para escoltarlo hasta el despacho de los dueños del lugar. Al querer entrar, la orden del pelinegro lo detuvo, afirmó con disgusto, pero debía guardar la compostura.

La secretaria de los dos varones le ofreció darle una vuelta por la galería, haciendo honor al nombre que Isaka le dio, la acompañó para distraerse.  
Al interior del despacho Yasuda leyó con calma la invitación, por su parte Ijuuin no sabía si tomarlo como una oportunidad o una broma de mal gusto. Tantos años de luchar para no perder la empresa que saber que debían volver a estar con quien casi los lleva a la quiebra total, no era algo que deseaba hacer.

Koneko debía llevar la respuesta para plantear la alternativa si los dos hombres se negaban. Gou le pidió esperar fuera, podría dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras ellos tomaban la decisión.

Recorrió en silencio cada una de las salas hasta ver al fondo de la última a quien le servía de conductor con la chica de la recepción, le pareció gracioso como la joven buscaba la atención que el individuo le negaba señalando una que otra obra de arte. Al final el celular de la mujer hizo que se marchará para dejar solo Prince que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Con descaro Yukina se aproximó al supuesto amante de Asahina, para él algo en esa relación no le convencía del todo, permanecían juntos, pero entre más los observaba, más le parecían amigos y cómplices. Atraído por esa idea decidió jugar sus cartas presionando un poco al pelinegro que en esos días no hacía sino llenarle de motivos para enamorarse con locura.

—Por lo visto no tienes problema para ser infiel a tu amante.

—Isaka no es mi amante, es un buen amigo y mi jefe —respondió Kou caminando detrás de Kisa que procuró ignorar la mirada del rapado a su espalda; sin embargo, la rápida acción del hombre que le sacaba más de veinte centímetros lo dejó inmovilizado contra una de las paredes del salón— acaso ¿estás celoso?

El rostro que a pesar del parche era hermoso, distrajo a Shouta, humedeció sus labios para sentir los del joven que sin ningún reparo le acorraló por completo. El sabor de esa boca fue de nostalgia, para el ojimarrón las caricias y la pasión le parecían conocidas, desafortunadamente su mente le aviso que ese a quien recordaba había muerto por su mano, un inocente sacrificado por la locura de Aniki. No obstante, cuando escuchó pasos, el frío metal sobre el cuello de Yukina hizo que este le soltara.

—Te aseguró que matarte no será difícil ni me causará dolor —expresó con la mayor tranquilidad posible—, recuerda que solo yo decido cuándo.

Eso fue más que suficiente para el más alto que sonrió accediendo a la petición, al liberarlo le permitió ir donde Ijuuin para escuchar la respuesta a la propuesta hecha por Koneko.

Esa noche Isaka pudo disfrutar de la soledad de su habitación, trabajar en calma y avanzar en varios de los asuntos de la oficina que Prince le había llevado.

Realmente el joven ex-cantante era una cajita de sorpresas, cada día le permitía conocer un poco más de sus habilidades y de las cosas que la vida le había obligado a aprender. Por lo visto el hombre que fue su manager y protector, no solo le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir lejos del mundo del espectáculo, sino también le estimuló a aprender valerse por él mismo.

Se estiró y miró el reloj, según entendía la piscina interna estaba abierta hasta las nueve de la noche, tiempo suficiente para disfrutarla sin la molesta compañía de los otros huéspedes. Así que avisó a su guardaespaldas donde estaría, y simplemente llevó su celular.

Como lo suponía, el encargado de la zona húmeda le anunció que tendría unos 90 minutos antes de cerrar el lugar, y que si necesitaba algo le convocará por medio del intercomunicador.

Una vez solo, Ryuuichirou ingresó al Vestier para hombres, buscó un cubículo privado, no estaba a gusto con dejar sus valiosos objetos a la mano de cualquier que pudiese entrar cuando estuviese en la alberca. Las luces se apagaron para darle paso a la oscuridad total, de repente sus manos fueron sujetadas y obligadas a apoyarse en la pared. El espacio era demasiado reducido y sentía dos respiraciones además de la suya, se removió procurando separarse de sus acompañantes.

—¡Déjenme salir! —la desesperada orden sólo fue contestada con dos risas burlonas. Su respiración se aceleraba y cada vez más sentía que el espacio se reducía.

Sus manos sudaban copiosamente y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no le importó quien estuviese detrás suyo, necesitaba salir de allí, desde pequeño sufrió de claustrofobia y esa condición no había mejorado con los años. Por eso, siempre evitó los tumultos, viajar en el tren y en la medida de lo posible, procuró no subir a ascensores.

Repentinamente percibió la mano en su pantalón de baño acariciando con lentitud su virilidad, mientras otra se introducía con suavidad en la parte de atrás de este, las atenciones le hicieron soltar un jadeo diferente a los que el pánico producía. Frente a él se colocó alguien un poco más alto, abrazando su cintura en la medida que seguía acariciándolo en una masturbación calmada y que poco a poco lo llevaba a pedir por más.

El hombre a su espalda liberó sus manos para apretarlo contra el que estaba delante, un dedo frio y húmedo se deslizó por entre sus nalgas, para finalmente introducirse en el lugar donde se supone no debía entrar nadie.

El masaje prostático pronto cambió su percepción de las cosas, su voluntad era minada por los dos individuos demasiado diestros en sus caricias, la lengua deslizándose por su cuello y la otra besando sus hombros, solamente lograron que participará de la libidinosa escena.

Ojos negros y ojos morados se cruzaron para recordar al presente quienes le estaban causando placer, el cuerpo de Ryu quedó estático ante los nombres de los individuos que había robado años atrás. No obstante, ambos individuos aceleraron sus atenciones, y mientras Kyo inició la masturbación de su miembro con el de Ryu, Yasuda aprovechó el movimiento de cadera del ojiazul para meter el suyo entre los dos montículos de carne que generosamente se lo pedían.

El clímax de los tres fue alcanzado junto con la marca de dos mordidas en los hombros de Isaka.

Al abrir los ojos, Koneko estaba al lado de Prince. El pelinegro, acarició su cabello con lo que le pareció una leve sonrisa.

—Buen trabajo, por ahora descansa... en dos días volverás a estar disponible.

—¿Por qué ellos? —preguntó para estar seguro de lo que sospechaba.

—A excepción de Sumi-san, a cada uno le debes algo. Así que supongo ya sabrás quien es el próximo.

Ryuuichirou no pudo sino sonreír, era claro que esas mordidas no serían nada en comparación con lo que su futuro cliente le haría; a ese lo dejó plantado en una notaría el día de su boda.

La voz de Yukina se alzó sobre el silencio de la habitación, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado, recargó la cabeza en el regazo de su guardaespaldas, él era lo único que le quedaba y se convertía en su verdadero y único amigo.


	9. Un viejo amor

Asahina advirtió como Kisa subió furioso al auto que casi nunca manejaba, para alguien que conocía de música era lógico que tan pronto lo escuchó cantar, el pianista lo descubriera. Era fácil conocer hacía dónde se dirigiría, pobre Takano, esa noche no saldría tan bien librado ante Koneko.

No obstante, la culpa la tenía el pelinegro, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente reconocería al cantante, pero cuando tu cerebro se ha convencido de algo, ni siquiera con las pruebas en las manos se hace evidente lo real.

Cerró la cortina para al dar vuelta encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de Hasegaru y Eiba, ambos hombres eran sus socios, pero también la voz de su conciencia.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que, si no escuché a Shouta, les vaya hacer caso a ustedes?

—Yasuda rompió el trato —pronunció Hirabashi soltando el humo del cigarrillo con tranquilidad—, solo tenemos curiosidad de saber que vas a hacer.

—Nada. La culpa es mía, él siempre cortejó a Ryu —la rabia en sus palabras era evidente—, lo cual le sirvió para estafarlos. Así que simplemente aprovechó la oportunidad.

Para quienes le escuchaban era sorprendente descubrir cómo Isaka aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acrecentar el capital personal, y soportar la empresa que su padre le cedió. Hasegaru le entregó a Asahina un vaso de whisky mientras él bebía del propio.

—¿Qué quieres de Ryuuichirou? Lo que Kisho se llevó hace rato lo recuperaste, y si lo matamos fue por soplón, el maldito era un policía encubierto.

Kaoru observó el líquido como si tratara de hallar una respuesta a la afirmación de su amigo. Desde que los robos comenzaron sus contactos le alertaron de un topo en la organización. Fueron seis meses colocando trampas para tentar a quien les perseguía, envíos con un excedente de dinero, hasta que un día ocurrió. No obstante, eso poco tenía que ver con su relación y lo que le tenía en esos instantes vendiendo el cuerpo de Isaka a quienes el lastimó de una u otra manera. Dicen que los pecados se pagan con sangre, y la deuda del ojiazul era distinta y mayor a lo material.

—Quiero que acepte lo que siente por mi —la respuesta confundió a los dos hombres. Ryu había demostrado que por su empresa iba a ir hasta el final sin importarle dejar la vida en el camino. En las tres pruebas cumplió a cabalidad su papel sin aparente vergüenza—. Humillarlo no es necesario, anhelo quebrar su voluntad, que vea que la única opción siempre he sido yo, no quiero su cuerpo, deseo su alma.

Hirabashi y Hasegaru bebieron de una lo que quedaba en sus respectivas copas, Asahina estaba obsesionado con el ojiazul, el problema era que no se había dado cuenta que Isaka desde que aceptó el trato, firmó su rendición.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Takano abrió la puerta después de lanzar improperios contra la persona que casi a medianoche lo levantó cuando por fin pudo dormirse.

Kisa le empujó contra la pared del genkan para derribarlo, sin detenerse a pensar en si estaba solo o no, se posicionó sobre el pecho de quien consideraba su amigo. En ese instante solo quería escucharlo de su boca, confirmar que le mantuvo en una mentira por tres años haciéndole sentir culpable por un crimen que no cometió.

Masamune bufó al percibir el frío de la navaja en su cuello, por lo visto el pianista había madurado y ya se defendía solo. Sin embargo, él tampoco era una mansa paloma. Dándole un golpe con una de sus rodillas en la espada, lo derribó para desarmarlo y colocarlo contra el piso.

—Me enteré hace unos meses por casualidad. Fui a visitar a Okada y se encontraba allí.

—Te di la posibilidad de vengarte de Isaka, lo mínimo era que me lo contaras, que me sacarás del error.

Takano liberó a Shouta, tal vez tenía razón, pero las cosas no las planeó para hacerlo sufrir. El pelinegro había llegado convertido en otra persona, más maduro, más fuerte y a su lado estaba ese muchacho que creyó muerto, y a quien le debía una disculpa por la manera como se desenvolvió la situación.

—Cuando me conociste estaba tratando de reponerme de la pérdida de Ritsu —habló el ojimiel que pidió a su amigo se sentará en la sala mientras el preparaba dos tazas de café para conversar con calma.

Detrás de la barra observó a Kisa recoger la navaja y guardarla en la espalda, rodó los ojos por la acción tan propia de quien busca defenderse del mundo. Sin perder la atención a su preparación, continuó con el relato.

—Me diste la oportunidad porque Asahina te pidió hacerlo, pero si no hubiese sido así, nunca habrías venido para decirme que podía humillar a alguien que no recordaba quién era yo.

—¿Crees que no te escuche decírselo mientras te venias en su cara? —Takano sonrió con picardía, como lo suponía grababan cada encuentro—. Disculpa..., tienes razón y en definitiva no creo que hayas previsto que nos volviésemos a tropezar, pero ¡así es la vida!

Sentándose al lado del ojimarrón, Masamune palmeó su cabeza como acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando algo le salía bien. El productor comprendía que se había equivocado, empero por algo sucedían esos encuentros.

Con la invitación de Asahina, Takano también pudo dejar libre su alma, ese día había ido a la tumba de su amado a contarle del encuentro con Isaka, el culpable de que ya no estuviesen juntos. También fue donde Onodera-sama, el hombre lloró pidiéndole perdón por el impulso que le llevó a matar a su propio hijo. Como bien se lo dijo, no era su intención, un chisme mal intencionado logró que el entendimiento se nublara, y que el disparo que iba para Takano lo recibiera Ritsu.

—¿Le contaste todo? —preguntó Shouta con el tono propio de quien quiere averiguar un chisme, el ojimiel asintió—, tienes cojones.

—Ambos merecíamos dar un final a la historia, y que Ryu sufriera un poco de lo que ha causado con su actitud.

Conversaron con tranquilidad hasta cerca de las dos de la madrugada, a esa hora Kisa fue acompañado hasta el automóvil por su amigo; así como Takano dio una conclusión a su dolor, y ahora podía recomponer su vida sentimental de manera correcta, él también debía asumir que desde que aceptó vivir con Asahina, su carácter parecía haberse tornado más decidido, ya no temía defenderse, por eso debía enfrentar a Yukina.

Al llegar, se encaminó al salón del piano, en el suelo estaba el futón que hizo colocar para dormir sin problema al lado del instrumento. Solo que esa noche en la habitación le aguardaba Prince.

—Disculpa que no me pare, pero cuando hace frío la placa me duele y cojeo notablemente—. Kisa se aproximó para agacharse delante de Kou y pedir permiso para ver la cicatriz—, tropecé y el hueso se quebró traspasando la piel, al querer moverme para ir tras de ti, resbalé y golpeé mi cara, perdiendo por completo la visión en uno de mis ojos por el desprendimiento de la retina.

Con delicadeza Shouta subió al regazo de quien fue su ídolo por mucho tiempo, levantó el parche para ver el iris oscurecido, sin dudarlo le besó, quitando por completo el incómodo objeto que le cubría.

Esta vez fue él quien siguió las caricias con sus labios por el rostro y el cuello, soltando los botones de la camisa militar que se había convertido en el uniforme de Yukina. Pasó su mano por el hermoso pecho, ya no del joven de hace unos años, ahora más definido, con las marcas propias del trabajo duro.

Kou sujetó la fina figura apresándola con firmeza, el pelinegro le observó al sentir la posesividad del abrazo.

—¿Puedo tenerte Kisa Shouta?

—Desde el día que maté a Aniki me tienes Yukina Kou.

Suficiente para que el joven lo besará con ansiedad, esa noche prometía para un viejo amor surgido de la desgracia.


	10. Beneficence

Kisa acompañó al caballero que le esperaba en la recepción indicando a que habitación debían llevar sus pertenencias, mientras ellos iban a desayunar.

Agradeciendo la atención Haruhiko Usami siguió al joven que le indicaba como llegar a cada uno de los lugares a los cuales tendría acceso durante su permanencia, finalmente sonrió al saludar al mesero que le señaló la mesa que ocuparían y el menú que se había preparado.

Sentado uno frente al otro, permitieron que se les atendiera en la medida que Shouta continuaba con las explicaciones formales. Al haber concluido Haruhiko acomodó sus gafas para solicitarle el dosier y firmar donde aparecía su nombre. Cerró el porta-documentos para recibir un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro frente a él.

El resto del desayuno continuó en una amena charla sobre los diferentes aspectos del hotel, de arte, música y arquitectura. Antes de llegar al último plato, los ojos de uno de los herederos de la fortuna Usami, soltó una frase que solo logró las risas de ojimarrón.

—Es extraño que el significado de tu nombre en ruso y de tu alias sea el mismo: Gatito; tu pareja no es muy creativo.

—Considero que Asahina no tuvo en cuenta ninguna traducción...

—¿Asahina? Creí que tu amante era el hombre que lleva rato observándonos desde la terraza.

Con disimulo Shouta descubrió a Isaka y a Yukina en una de las mesas cercanas, Kaoru no daba puntada sin dedal, quería que su amado Ryu tuviese la certeza de quien aparentemente lo utilizaría esa noche.

—No necesito confirmar lo evidente, pero lo haré si me dices por qué Isaka te dejó plantado —el momento de reír fue del abogado.

—Es fácil, pero cambiaré mi petición, quiero oírte interpretar una de tus melodías Shouta.

El pelinegro extendió su mano para sellar el trato, al ver la leve sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Usami, definitivamente pensó que Ryuuichirou tenía mucha suerte. Todos los hombres que lo cortejaron eran atractivos a su manera. El caballero frente a él poseía un intenso color marrón oscuro de sus ojos y cabello en contraste con su clara piel. Su cuerpo era musculoso y bien definido sin necesidad de ser exagerado, el costoso traje le quedaba como guante, incrementando la atención de las mujeres que ingresaban al comedor.

Limpiando su boca, le pidió escoltarlo al piano del salón, no sin antes escuchar su respuesta.

—Dos semanas previas al matrimonio Ryu me pidió una fuerte suma de dinero por un negocio que se le había caído, teniendo que pagar a los distribuidores; no dude ni un instante en dárselo junto con un 20% más para los intereses, cuando recibió el cheque me dijo que me pagaría hasta el último centavo, yo se lo ofrecí como regalo de bodas.

Los ojos de Kisa se abrieron por el amor demostrado con el hecho, Haruhiko negó con la cabeza para proseguir.

—Cuando estaba en la notaría recibí una llamada diciendo que me agradecia todo, y en especial el regalo, pero que no podía estar unido a alguien tan estúpido y manipulable —Kisa sintió que lo obligó a confesar algo doloroso; sin embargo, Usami se veía tranquilo, incluso aliviado—. Sé que Isaka sólo ama dos cosas, a sus padres y el dinero que logra estafando a los demás. Por eso acepté la invitación de tu jefe.

Con esa afirmación ambos hombres abandonaron la mesa para sentarse frente al piano e interpretar una de las melodías que Kisa compuso para sus primeras presentaciones, con maestría el abogado participó tocando a cuatro manos.

Yukina se sintió satisfecho por la declaración de Koneko, aunque la noche anterior el cansancio los venció evitando que llegaran más allá de caricias y besos reconociendo el cuerpo de cada uno, se hizo la firme promesa de saltar sobre su amado pianista tan pronto tuviese la oportunidad. No obstante, la expresión de Ryuuichirou era muy diferente, el ojiazul aprovechó que los presentes rodeaban a la pareja que ya empezaba la segunda tonada, para marcharse a sus aposentos. Quizás Haruhiko tenía razón, él solo amaba el dinero.

Por eso en la noche entró con gallardía luciendo el vestido de policía con el que subiría al escenario.

«Un baile de beneficencia» explicó sin darle la cara Koneko, ya no importaba si le mentía. Estaba dispuesto a complacer a los hombres y las mujeres presentes. 

La música sonó y los bailarines que le ayudarían comenzaron a dar pasos a sencillos estableciendo lo que parecía una marcha, para ir tomando el ritmo de las melodía. Aunque no era el público que acostumbraba, fue fácil envolverse en el festejo esperando que al final del espectáculo Haruhiko pidiera por su compañía. Según le explicó Koneko, esto era como una subasta, el que más pujara por uno de los bailarines se lo llevaba, así que debía apostar a ser el mejor para no sufrir la decepción de no ser seleccionado por su antiguo novio. Después de escucharlo en el desayuno, debía demostrarle que siempre sería el primero y la mejor opción.

Siguió los acordes desenvolviéndose con soltura en la pista, eran años desempeñando su papel de seductor, así que utilizó muchos de los trucos que le fueron útiles con los imbéciles que le cortejaban y que le permitió rendirlos a sus caprichos y abrir libremente sus billeteras.

Sonrió con descaro mientras desprendía la camisa negra de seda para acariciar su propio pecho y moverse cadenciosamente al ritmo de Pulse. En su cabeza brillaron los nombres de tres hombres en especial, cada uno de ellos fue víctima de la lascivia y la codicia, todos pregonaban ser completamente heterosexuales y homofóbicos, pero poco les importó cuando se enterraban una y otra vez en su culo.

Incluso recordaba la cara de las odiosas mujeres que veían las cuentas bancarias drenadas por la "puta" que les robaba el cariño de sus maridos.

Como un experto fue deshaciéndose del pantalón para quedar en un sexy bóxer de licra negra que le daba la movilidad en el tubo que surgió detrás suyo, por lo visto Asahina no escatimaba en gastos para complacer a la clientela.

No tenía ni idea de cómo les iba a los otros chicos por las luces que le cubrían, así que empezó con un enganche de espalda deslizó su cuerpo para meter una mano en medio de las piernas y terminar con una perfecta plancha.

Demostrando su habilidad, se puso de pie para continuar con el baile, el perfecto impulso utilizado le permitió realizar una invertida, para sostenerse con sus piernas y descolgarse y bajar con una maniobra digna de un gimnasta.

El punto cumbre del acto vino cuando sus compañeros de baile se colocaron a cada lado y en un final digno se despojaron de la última prenda para quedar en un ajustado jockstrap negro.

Las luces se encendieron y seis pares de ojos los miraban fijamente. Frente a él estaban las tres parejas que tiempo atrás había desestabilizado, Risako, Natsuko y Manami. Al lado de ellos sus ex-amantes le observaban con asco.

—Te lo dije amor, tan bajo ha caído que debe venderse —la voz de Risako era supremamente melosa, tanto que le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero el gesto de Miyagi fue execrable.

El maldito frente a él era un infiel innato, con que cinismo era capaz de acusarlo cuando meses atrás le dijo que lo abandonaba por el niñato de su cuñado, una confesión hecha después de follárselo hasta el amanecer.

El pelinegro determinó el tiempo del baile y pasándole el costo de 20 minutos, pagó lo que se le daba a una prostituta, un poco más de 17.000 yenes.

El turno fue para Manami Kajiwara, Takahiro acomodó sus gafas y bajó la cabeza, ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgarlo? No podía negar que las escasas noches de sexo que tuvieron fueron suficientes para obsesionar a Takahashi con lo que era un buen amante, y detestar a la frígida de su mujer.

—Paga por el mal servicio amor, sé que tu hijo estará orgulloso de ver cómo se tratan los furcios.

Una suma igual a la anterior fue depositada, sus ojos se detuvieron en quienes casi se convierten en sus suegros. Solo con ellos las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Haruhiko lo ignoraba, no sabía de las noches que lo engañó con su propio padre...

—No, por favor... al menos déjenme ese mínimo de dignidad.

Fuyuhiko sacó los 17.000 yenes y los colocó en la urna. Una frase fue suficiente para derrumbarlo.

—Al menos mi hijastro Haruhiko no se casó con una basura como tú, nunca serás lo suficiente.

Las luces se apagaron, nadie más estaba en el salón. Como cada noche Yukina lo arropó y le cargó hasta la alcoba.

Lavó su cuerpo con delicadeza, sin malicia, pero Ryu necesitaba era limpiar su alma.

Una vez supo que estaba dormido, Kou apagó la luz y entró a su habitación para encontrarse a Kisa que le esperaba con una de sus camisetas. Esa noche no era la indicada para un encuentro amoroso, Shouta lo sabía, por eso lo recibió en la cama para envolverle con los brazos, y darle un tierno beso.

Antes de que sus cuerpos se entregaran al descanso, la pregunta que Yukina no hizo fue contestada por el pianista.

—Solo queda uno, esperemos que sea bastante para la rendición.


	11. Preguntas

Haruhiko cerró el monitor, para él no fue sorpresa el enterarse de la relación de su padre con Isaka, si había sido capaz de meterse entre su hermano Akihiko y el chico que era su pareja, cualquier cosa podía esperarse de quien en ocasiones utilizaba su poder para demostrar que todos tenían un precio.

Observó el reloj, si todo salía como esperaba la persona que había invitado no tardaría en llegar, al escuchar los toques en la puerta se paró para permitir la entrada de quien deseaba pudiese ayudarle a dar por cerrada la situación de Isaka y Asahina.

En el corredor Asahina miró a la persona que ingresó al cuarto de Usami, a su cabeza llegó la imagen de aquel chico que estuvo con Isaka la noche de San Valentín en el desván. A pesar de tantos años seguía presente en su memoria, procuró no darle importancia, sabía perfectamente que ese hombre se había marchado a su país natal, y él asumía como gerente comercial de una empresa que sin duda era una filial del emporio familiar.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró a su oficina para encontrar a Kisa revisando la información de lo que requería para esa noche. Sin embargo, el pianista le pasó lo que Haruhiko había mandado a traer desde su casa. Según el hombre, prefería utilizar su propio equipo y no arriesgarse a objetos de mala calidad.

Kaoru tragó saliva en la medida que leía los objetos que aparentemente el exprometido del ojiazul utilizaría, se lo había dicho cuando aceptó, después de eso Isaka se quebraría por completo.

Asintiendo le lanzó las llaves de su auto argumentando que el otro se lo había llevado Prince y no estaba seguro a qué hora regresaría. Agarrándolas, Shouta tomó las dos carpetas y se marchó con la intención de cumplir el encargo.

Una vez solo Asahina se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, encendió el computador para ver el video de la noche anterior, su mano se deslizó sobre la entrepierna para llegar al lugar que despertó con facilidad al ver el baile de Ryu. Cada movimiento de su cadera era el aliciente perfecto para recordar como le suplicaba que lo hiciera suyo, hacía ya diez años. Subió el volumen y volvió a colocar el video.

La música inundó el lugar mientras el apretó con firmeza su falo, comenzó con un masaje lento, yendo de arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensionaba ante la imagen insinuante del ojiazul que amaba desde adolescente.

El ver la cadera apuntar hacia la cámara, hizo que se concentrara en la mano que encaminó hacia sus propios testículos apretándolos, para después de unos minutos volver a su pene, sonrió al ver la seriedad de la expresión de Ryuuichirou, para ese momento debía creer que la subasta era una manera de ponerlo en las manos de Haruhiko después de haberle sacado una fuerte suma.

Con un ritmo más rápido, de aferró a su hombría subiendo y bajando con firmeza, su respiración era superficial e irregular, cada movimiento le hacía desear estar dentro de aquel que en el baile se ofrecía... su cuerpo se estiró, arqueando un poco la espalda, al punto que creyó que gritaría.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza inspirando profundamente, su cadera se empujó y sin más terminó copiosamente en su propia mano. Las últimas notas de la canción, coincidieron con su liberación.

Se quedó quieto procurando retomar la calma y entender que haría después de esa noche. Haruhiko era el último cliente, no podía retener más tiempo a Ryu, y muy a su pesar solo había logrado que se alejará de él y se acercará a Kisa y Yukina.

Recapacitó en ese que Isaka llamaba Prince, el chico había demostrado la sinceridad en las acciones que tenía para con su jefe, esa dedicación podría significar algo más que la necesidad de un salario, ¿era quizás la oportunidad de Isaka para entregarse a un amor sincero?

Al igual que las noches anteriores, el joven lo había abrazado, mientras susurraba palabras dulces algo que Asahina no sabía si podría brindarle a su imposible amor. Su corazón dolió, al pensar en Kisa, recién se dio cuenta que el pianista no había tocado el tema del reencuentro, desde hacía dos noches se mostraba más calmado y calculador. ¿Le ocultaba algo?

Prefirió no darle mente a lo que descartó como imposible, había escuchado que los artistas eran quisquillosos en los periodos de creación, así que de pronto eso era lo que sucedía por la intención de volver al mundo del espectáculo.

Después de guardar el archivo, fue a limpiarse, el mensaje de su secretaria no tardó en llegar, por la hora estaba justo a tiempo para reunirse con Hirabashi, esa tarde verificarían el envío de dinero y mercancía para sus socios latinoamericanos.

Tomó un rápido baño, se cambió con la ropa que acostumbraba tener en la habitación que años atrás usaba con los amantes de turno, y que ahora era un punto para descansar cuando el trabajo era demasiado o necesitaba mantenerse al tanto de alguna remisión. Una vez listo, salió informándole a su secretaria la hora a la que volvería. La chica anotó las distintas tareas que su jefe le daba, y se despidió.

Las risas en el corredor llamaron su atención, al llegar al ascensor pudo ver a quien creía completamente desterrado de su vida, Kousuke Royal avanzaba hacía él con Haruhiko.

Indudablemente el mayor de los Usami notó la expresión de su rostro; sin embargo, de improviso llevó su mano al interior de su saco y responder la llamada de su móvil, aproximándose al oído del primer amante de Ryuuichirou, luego se devolvió a su habitación murmurando sobre algún plano que no encontraban.

Asahina hubiese querido que el maldito ascensor se moviese más rápido, en mala hora le parecieron hermosos los antiguos que tenía y que iban más con la estructura del lugar; tiempo suficiente para que Kousuke llegara a su lado mostrando el espectacular aire de quien indudablemente fue criado como "delfín" y heredero de un emporio familiar. Por educación saludó y le invitó a subir al aparato que recién abría las puertas.

Royal sabía perfectamente quien era, desde su primer encuentro con Isaka hacía ya casi quince años se dio cuenta que el protegido de Danna-sama estaba enamorado del ojiazul. Kousuke despeinó su cabello tratando de espantar los recuerdos del pasado, bufó al darse cuenta lo estúpido que puede comportarse quien cree que el dinero lo es todo.

Ahora era un empresario exitoso, y eso se lo debía a Haruhiko, quien lo había ayudado cuando quedó por fuera del testamento familiar, literalmente con "una mano adelante y otra atrás". Su prestigio y dinero desaparecieron cuando su hermano —el primogénito—, fue nombrado como único heredero.

Royal sintió su celular vibrar, al ver el nombre en la pantalla sonrió como tonto, tan pronto se abrieron las puertas tomó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, Kaoru lo vio marcharse con curiosidad, ¿qué hacía ahí para empezar?

Caminó hacía la salida, esperando porque le avisaran que el coche que lo transportaría estuviese listo, minutos suficientes para que Usami lo alcanzara regresándole a su papel de anfitrión.

—Asahina necesito hablar contigo de las condiciones del contrato.

—¿Te retiras? —preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una sincera carcajada. Haruhiko se ofreció a acompañarlo a la salida mientras conversaban.

Una vez dentro de su automóvil, el castaño quiso morir por lo que acababa de escuchar, en mala hora se le ocurrió llamar al mayor de los Usami.


	12. El último

saka se dispuso a quitarse la bata en la oscuridad de la habitación, por lo menos era su última cita y quedaría libre, hablaría con Asahina y finalmente podría librarse de él y sus esbirros. Había dado más de lo que quisiera, nunca pensó enfrentarse a sus demonios, pero lo más doloroso era saber que Kaoru nunca se acercó a él.

Demasiado odio de parte de él, era a quien más daño le había hecho. Durante año se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida juntos. Si le diera la oportunidad, si tan solo le mostrara un poco de ese amor que dijo tenerle a sus diecisiete años, sería capaz de entregar su empresa e irse a su lado. Tenía que pasar por todo esto para poder reconocer que seguía amando a Asahina con locura.

La luz se encendió para dar paso al hombre con quien se iba a casar años atrás en una notaría en Fukuoka, vestido con una camisa blanca de algodón y un pantalón negro de corte clásico, se veía más elegante que siempre, lo sorprendente era verlo sin sus lentes.

—Siempre dijiste que me vería mejor sin ellos —respondió Haruhiko provocándole un sonrojo—. ¡Ven aquí!

Ryuuichirou conocía de los fetiches de su examante, y aunque siempre tuvo curiosidad, nunca se decidió por participar en uno de estos juegos. Usami le prometió que, si debía cambiar esa parte de él para tenerlo, lo haría con gusto.

El pelinegro deslizó sus dedos por la piel expuesta, cogiéndolo de la mano lo trasladó a un segundo cuarto. Era un cuarto de BDSM, contra una de las paredes se encontraba una mesa con varios juguetes, Isaka puedo distinguir látigos, anillos de pene, un dildo y mordazas.

Del techo colgaban unas cadenas con unas hebillas de cuero, sin oposición se dejó guiar al lugar para ser sujetado. Los ojos fríos de Haruhiko le impresionaban, no había ninguna expresión, entonces ¿para qué lo quería?

Uno de los anillos fue colocado en su pene, con un discurso casi catedrático, el pelinegro le contó lo que seguiría. El lubricante en su ano se percibió frío y le produjo una extraña sensación al recibir los dedos que le preparaban con relativo cuidado.

—Por el momento tendrás que acostumbrarte a este objeto, te quiero dilatado y listo para recibirme cuando lo estime conveniente, mientras tienes prohibido venirte.

El objeto fue introducido en su interior provocándole una sensación desagradable, no le gustaba para nada estar en ese rol.

—¡Abre los ojos!, debes estar totalmente consciente de lo que te voy hacer.

Ryu inhaló profundo para poder resistir la incómoda situación, el zumbido en su trasero le demostró que el aparato era un vibrador. El gemido de sorpresa obtuvo que la intensidad del rotor aumentara.

El pene de Isaka empezó a responder por la estimulación. Fue cuando llegó el primer golpe, el dolor liberó un grito de genuino dolor, en ese instante agradeció no haberse unido con ese tipo, esto no podía ser nunca una expresión de amor.

Las cadenas se tensaron siendo prácticamente suspendido por unos centímetros del suelo, solo las puntas de los dedos de sus pies lo tocaban.

—Hubieses sido un excelente chico juguete Ryu.

La segunda voz en la alcoba, logró tensionarlo por completo.

Los pasos del hombre que fue su primer amor lo llevaron a ver el rostro de Kousuke Royal, la hermosa sonrisa, la misma que tenía Yukina, le causó una punzada en el pecho.

—Elegiste bien el castigo Haru —pronunció en la medida que colocaba la mordaza de bola en su boca—, mi querido amor, te haré sufrir hoy.

El cuero retumbó nuevamente en su culo, el ojiazul se estremeció, pero no pudo gritar por el objeto en su boca. Los latigazos llegaron uno tras otro sin descanso, cada vez más fuertes, el ardor en su piel era clara muestra que pronto estaría sangrando.

Haruhiko quería marcarlo de por vida, maldijo mentalmente a Asahina por hacerlo pasar por esto, trato de poner su mente en blanco, necesitaba olvidar que estaba allí y el malestar que la posición, los golpes y la sonrisa de Royal le causaban.

—Mira que eres lascivo, te estas poniendo duro a pesar que odias estar así.

Era cierto, el castigo suministrado había maximizado la sensación del aparato dentro de su canal, su cuerpo se estaba cubriendo de una fina capa de sudor y su respiración irregular por la necesidad de eyacular.

De improviso todo se detuvo, de un solo jalón el aparato fue retirado de su ano, que se contraía con fuerza. Las manos grandes y que recordaba muy bien, acariciaron su espalda haciéndole jadear, desde atrás su cabeza fue sostenida para escuchar las palabras de Haruhiko.

— Kousuke te va a castigar, nos debes a ambos, así que trata de no desmayarte, de lo contrario esto se extenderá por más tiempo del que crees.

Quería hablar, pero la bola en su boca no le permitía modular palabra, removiéndose con las fuerzas que le quedaban, negó con su cabeza.

Si algo hizo que terminara con ese hombre fue por su crueldad, a su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras el hermoso castaño lo miraba con codicia

—Me alegra que no lo hayas olvidado amor —sacó la navaja deslizándola por su pecho, las marcas que le hizo cuando resolvió abandonarlo y llamar al padre del chico para que lo regresara a su país, habían desaparecido, pero en su mente seguían claras.

—Hazlo rápido quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

El cuchillo se movió por su piel hasta llegar a los brazos que se alzaban por las cadenas.

—Quiero que nadie vuelva a ver tu cuerpo con el deseo que nosotros lo hicimos —el primer corte fue rápido y superficial, la sangre surgió como una pequeña gota rumbo a su axila.

El terror en los ojos de Isaka era real, no quería morir y sabía que si Haruhiko era un amante de las prácticas BDSM, Kousuke era un perverso sádico que gustaba de hacer daño.

Un nuevo dolor le atravesó, y otro adicional, sus brazos eran cubiertos por el líquido rojo, uno que fluía sin poder hacer nada, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—Mi padre me desheredo, me quito todo lo que tenía por tu llamada —ahora se dirigía al pecho, pero para la sorpresa de Ryu, se alejó para caminar hacia la parte posterior de la habitación.

Haruhiko le quitó la mordaza y lo dejó descansar. Apenas pudo recomponerse cuando la húmeda tela tapó su cara apretándola sin darle la oportunidad de respirar, su boca y nariz estaban siendo llenadas por el agua que escurría de esta, cada vez más era más mojada, ya no solo era su rostro, percibió como todo su cuerpo era mojado.

El sonido ahogado y lejano de la puerta y los gritos de alguien le dieron la libertad, cayó de rodillas cuando fue desatado, tosió tratando de sacar lo que había aspirado, el sabor a bilis llegó a su boca para vomitar el verde fluido frente a él.

Al alzar la cabeza vio a Asahina, se acercó para revisar sus heridas y cubrirlo con su bata.

Levantándolo, le murmuró lo que llenó por completo su cuerpo de calma.

—Perdoname amor —un suave beso en su frente y la sonrisa que Isaka recordaba de su época de adolescente—, ya acabo...


	13. El final: ¿para quién?

Asahina escuchó las recomendaciones del médico, por lo menos las cosas fueron detenidas a tiempo, unos minutos más y Ryu estuviese muerto.

Ingresó al cuarto para verlo recostado en su cama con los brazos con vendas en los lugares donde el estúpido de Kousuke lo había herido. Se arrepintió de haber permitido tal venganza, pero los negocios entre ellos eran así, y Haruhiko tenía derecho por el contrato que firmaron.

Isaka siguió con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, su garganta ardía y su cuerpo en general estaba muy débil, al hablar notó lo ronco de su voz, esperaba que no quedara así para siempre.

—A los quince años acepté que era homosexual, fue un shock para mí el ver cómo me interesaba más por ver el cuerpo de los jugadores de fútbol que el de las porristas, y apareció él; Kousuke Royal.

—Calla, ahora es necesario que descanses —Ryuuichirou fijó sus ojos en el rostro de quien supuestamente le quería.

—Fue el primero y pensé que me amaba tanto como yo, pero las cosas cambiaron después de esa noche en el desván.

Isaka se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, las luces del jardín con las parejas que ignoraban lo que ocurría dentro de aquellas paredes le provocaron una triste sonrisa.

—Al principio pensé que era un juego, que trataba de experimentar emociones que dieran un aire nuevo a la relación, pero con el tiempo los castigos y el dolor aumentaron, hasta que llegaron los cortes, mi pecho y mi espalda estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas que por fortuna no dejaban cicatrices, la última y que hizo que lo delatara fue tan cercana a mi cuello que pensé que esa noche moriría.

Kaoru recordó la temporada que Ryu parecía no querer quitarse los sacos cuello tortuga, fue cuando lo entendió, sin embargo, su carácter y las burlas no le permitieron ver la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

—Ese día me aseguró que nunca me había amado, que era una apuesta y yo simplemente un «chico juguete», su pareja estaba en su país, y era una verdadera dama —los ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones dándole a entender que cada uno tenía una historia—. ¿Lo entiendes? El amor es una mentira, ese sentimiento no existe.

Asahina se aproximó para abrazarlo, procuró transmitirle un poco de ese calor que por años había guardado para él. Busco su rostro para besarlo con dulzura, sin rabia, con tanta urgencia necesitaba hacerlo entender que la emoción a la que se negaba era la más fiel expresión de que quería tenerla.

Las manos del castaño recorrieron el cuerpo que horas antes había sido golpeado con fiereza, agradeció haber llegado a tiempo para detener la afrenta; se habían extralimitado, sobre todo porque su única intención era demostrarle que debía aceptarlo.

No obstante, pudo notar como el cuerpo entre sus brazos permanecía inmutable, separándose un poco observó que había logrado el cometido de doblegar a Ryuuichirou, pero, además, rompió su espíritu. El heredero de los Isaka era un cascarón vacío.

—Sigue Kaoru, acaso ¿esto no era lo que querías? —al sentir como el otro se alejaba, su rabia explotó—. ¡Hazte responsable de tu obra!, ¿piensas dejarme otra vez como aquella noche?

La frenética risa asustó a Asahina, era cierto, él lo había convertido en eso.

—No te voy a abandonar, eres mío de hoy en adelante.

El rostro de Ryu cambio de inmediato, con delicados pasos llegó a su lado para buscar sus labios, su lengua paso por entre ellos para buscar un ósculo apasionado y hambriento.

Años deseando que el ojiazul viniese por voluntad propia a sus brazos fue suficiente para que el castaño lo llevará de vuelta a la cama. Sin dejar de besarse lo desnudó por completo, el cuerpo aún magullado fue acariciado con lentitud. Los gemidos eran suaves y de plena satisfacción, al fin Ryu sería suyo y para siempre.

—Sube tus piernas a mis hombros —Isaka obedeció viendo como sin detenerse el pene goteante de Asahina se introducía llenándolo. Un solo empujón que le obligó a arquear su espalda y comenzar por cuenta propia a mover sus caderas contra quien estaba sobre él.

El ritmo fue poco a poco subiendo, los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y las palabras de amor del castaño surgían de entre los jadeos y las respiraciones entrecortadas. Cada sensación era mejor que la anterior, el cuerpo de Isaka le recibía embargándolo del placer que por años quiso tener, uno que solo podía lograrse con el ser querido.

La mano de quien era embestido comenzó a frotar su miembro, estaba a punto de llegar y quería que lo hicieran juntos. Minutos después un golpe fuerte en su punto de placer los llevó a culminar, Asahina cayó al lado de su único amor. Lo abrazó esperanzado en que esa sensación continuará por siempre, la voz de Ryu se escuchó lejana, le decía que descansara.

Entre sueños pudo escuchar otra voz, una discusión y por último un disparo, uno que le hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un cañón en su cara, suponía que esta sería su venganza, por eso cuando el cañón de su propia arma le apuntó, no se asustó, ya estaba preparado.

Los dos disparos sacaron a Hasegaru de la conversación, sin importarle recibir un regaño abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, triste espectáculo y evidente final.

Una semana después el funeral se llevó a cabo con los amigos más cercanos, una vez los cuerpos se cremaron, Takano y Hirabashi cumplieron con el deseo que alguna vez ambos hombres les dijeron sobre que hacer con sus restos, era curioso que, aunque en esa época no se conocían las palabras habían sido las mismas:

«Llévame al mar, para que mi esencia jamás se pierda, mi cuerpo regresará de diferentes formas y tu mi amigo, sabrás que estoy contigo porque cada gota de lluvia lleva un poco de mi».

La letra de una canción de Kisa Shouta, la primera con letra que dio a uno de los tantos a quienes compuso.

Desde lejos dos figuras observaban el servicio, las palabras del sacerdote y la apertura de la urna lanzando el contenido al agua.

Las gafas oscuras cubrieron los ojos azules que lucían calmos ante la escena.

—¿Lo extrañaras? —preguntó Yukina subiendo la ventana y dando la orden al chofer para que arrancara.

—¿En esta semana hiciste el amor con él?

Tan propio de su amante, Kou tomó la mano del ojiazul para entrelazar sus dedos y llevarla a sus labios besándola.

—Te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más.

Hirabashi vio el vehículo marcharse, mientras su celular sonaba con el nombre que esperaba confirmar el paso siguiente.

—Todo de acuerdo al plan.

—Me alegro, mañana partiremos a Latinoamérica, esperamos verte pronto en nuestra casa.

—Así será, saludos a Koneko y un abrazo para ti Kaoru.


	14. ¿Cómo fue?

Kisa apagó el televisor pensando que la vida daba demasiadas vueltas, pero al fin, como los gatos, si se lograba acomodar en el momento preciso, se caería de pie.

Mientras acondicionaba todo para la celebración de su aniversario, no puedo menos que recapacitar en aquella noche de su despedida definitiva.

Como cada noche desde que habían decidido darse una oportunidad con Yukina, el chico le consintió un rato para al final sacar una excusa y evitar el contacto físico; no obstante, cuando después del almuerzo, Kou se mostró reticente a revisar las cámaras del encuentro entre Haruhiko e Isaka comenzó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien. Las excusas se dieron de manera vaga implicando siempre los asuntos que su amigo había dejado de lado para pagar su deuda.

Shouta se sentó en la isla de la cocina para terminar de preparar la ensalada, definitivamente los enemigos de Ryu eran hombres y mujeres que, al igual que él, no comprendían lo que significa amar. Quizás, para su sorpresa, el único que fue capaz de dar por terminado el juego fue quien los colocó a todos contra la espada y pared.

Aunque Asahina no estaba muy de acuerdo, Haruhiko y Takano seguían siendo su único contacto con el pasado, así como Hasegaru y Hirabashi con quien desde el 14 de febrero era su marido.

Con el cuchillo deslizó las verduras para enfocarse en sus recuerdos.

Esa tarde Yukina alistó el equipaje de Ryuuichirou y él, de manera perfecta, ignorante de que lo observaba, el ojiazul salió del baño para dejarse secar y acicalar por el más joven. Las palabras resonaban con claridad en su memoria:

«—Cuando esto acabe, dejate crecer el cabello.

—Si me prometes que aceptaras mi propuesta de vivir juntos —respondió casual Kou. 

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Kisa volviese a la alcoba al otro lado de la suite y fingiera recién levantarse cuando su "supuesta" pareja llevó el desayuno.

La farsa continuó durante el día, pero por la noche, cuando se hubieron marchado Kousuke y Usami, las evasivas de Hasegaru del estado de humor de Asahina le incomodaron, la imprudencia de Eiba sobre como su querido amigo al fin había logrado consumar su amor con Isaka, le llenaron de rabia.

Él mismo se lo había dicho, y tomó las palabras textuales, se encaminó hacia la alcoba con toda la intención de castrar a ese infeliz. Asahina le pertenecía, y no iba a cederlo tan fácilmente.

Cuando abrió la puerta Ryu sostenía el arma de Kaoru en las manos.

—¡Alejate!

—El amante celoso, ¿no crees que es ilógico cuando te estas revolcando con Yukina?

Kisa sintió su cuerpo llenarse de adrenalina igual que el día que mató a Aniki, entre esos hermanos no se sabía cuál era peor.

—No me revuelco con quien ya tiene pareja, o ¿me vas a negar que tú eres su amante?

La única respuesta fue el ardor de la bala incrustada a la altura del pecho, así como la sensación del líquido coloreando su camisa. Vio como Asahina se despertó por el sonido, Ryu no le dio tiempo de defenderse y un nuevo disparo llegó de inmediato. 

Al fondo de la habitación, la voz de Yukina diciéndole al ojiazul que se marcharan».

Meses después, comprobaría que Kaoru mantenía dos armas en la habitación, una al alcance de cualquiera con balas de tinta similares a las que se usaba en la "Ruleta Rusa", claro que quemaban, pero el daño no era permanente; esa era la que había encontrado Ryu para vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho, pero sobre todo, para deshacerse de la molesta sociedad que tenía claro no iban a liquidar.

Una vez concluida la preparación de la cena, Kisa pasó a prepararse para recibir a su pareja, aplicó el jabón espumoso y extasiándose con el olor a gardenias y vainilla.

Las grandes manos que comenzaron a acariciar su cuello fueron el complemento perfecto para su baño.

El beso suave de Asahina pronto se convirtió en una demandante siendo halado por su pareja que le vio completamente desnudo.

Atrayéndolo hacia sí, el castaño acercó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que abrió escuchando el pequeño grito que Kisa liberó. Al terminar de colocarle la cadena con el dije de corazón en diamantes, pronunció las palabras de celebración.

—Feliz aniversario amor.

Girando para poder darle la cara, Shouta le abrazó con cariño, curiosamente ambos habían elegido esa fecha y como toda buena tradición, las palabras brotaron al unísono.

—Feliz San Valentín de todo corazón.


End file.
